This invention is directed generally to a reflector-type microwave antenna having a mount. More specifically, it relates to a unique structure for locking the antenna in a position without moving the antenna off target.
Reflector-type antennas direct microwave signals at a target. To optimize performance, the antennas need to be in near-perfect alignment with the target. To achieve this positioning, many antennas use an adjustable mounting assembly. The mounting assembly has adjusting mechanisms adapted to adjust the antenna in both azimuth and elevation. Once the antenna is in the proper azimuthal and elevational directions, a locking mechanism in each direction is used to lock the antenna in position. The locking mechanisms, however, act on the adjusting mechanisms, moving the antenna out of alignment. Once the antenna is out of alignment, its microwave signals are not aimed directly at the target Such a setup wastes microwave signals and the misguided signals often interfere with other devices utilizing microwave signals.
Thus, there is a need for an antenna having an adjustable mount assembly that utilizes a locking mechanism which does not cause the antenna to move out of position when locked.
Briefly, in accordance with the foregoing, an antenna is provided having a paraboloidal reflector having a focal point and a feed horn located at the focal point. The feed horn launches microwave signals onto the reflector and receives microwave reflectors from the reflector. The reflector is mounted onto a surface, such as the ground or side or roof of a building, by a mounting assembly having a mounting pipe, a mounting cylinder, and a mounting collar. The mounting pipe is stationary relative to the surface, while the mounting cylinder and mounting collar are both rotatable. A mounting plate is affixed to both the mounting collar and to the reflector such that a movement of the mounting collar causes the reflector to move as well. The mounting assembly also has an azimuth coarse adjuster which engages the mounting cylinder such that the mounting cylinder may be rotated in the azimuthal direction relative to the mounting pipe. Once the mounting cylinder is in position, a locking mechanism is utilized to lock the mounting cylinder in position. An azimuth fine adjuster is also included and is rotatably engaged to the mounting collar, such that the azimuth fine adjuster may rotate in azimuth the mounting collar relative to the mounting cylinder. Once the azimuth fine adjuster has moved the mounting collar into the correct position, an azimuth fine locking mechanism locks the mounting collar in a position relative to the mounting cylinder, without disturbing the azimuth fine adjuster. A similar construction is also provided for positioning in elevation.
By providing a locking mechanism which is located separately from the adjusting mechanism, the locking mechanism can be locked without affecting the adjusting mechanism. Therefore, the reflector can be located in a precise location and then locked in that location. This assembly provides advantages, in that microwave signals are not sent off target. Also, since the microwave signals will not be sent off course, the signals will not cause interference with other signals.